The Criminal Cyborg
by nibbles131
Summary: Regina never murdered her mother, but being a cyborg means that nobody believes you. Until she meets a prisoner of the name Emma Swan and together they plot the perfect escape.


The black hooded figure stuck the knife into her stomach. Regina swung the door open and raced towards the figure but just before she could get there he was gone. Her sensor scanned her mother's body and indicated that she had a serious stomach wound and would be dead in minutes.

Kneeling down she held Cora close to her not even caring if the blood damaged her circuits. She smoothed her Mother's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "Regina, my sweet daughter." Her voice was raspy and Regina could tell it was a struggle. "Mother, don't. Help will be here soon." She smiled even though she felt her heart breaking. If she was able to cry she would.

Her Mother's wound was showing an alarming rate of blood loss but Regina ignored her sensors. "I'm not going to live long enough for that, I accept that. But you have to do something for me." Regina nodded "of course Mother, anything." Cora smiled, she was a good girl and it was unfortunate that she wouldn't be here to watch her make a great ruler but she knew that Regina would make an excellent queen and would rule this land just as it was meant to be.

"Rule this land fair and right, and avenge me my dear. Don't let me die in anguish. I know who did this." She paused and coughed heavily, the sensor was practically screaming at Regina now and she knew this would be the last time her Mother would be alive and the thought of that was unbearable.

"The group, they're called A-"she paused and Regina felt her slump. The light showing Cora's heartbeat faded and in the corner she could see that it had confirmed she was deceased. In the back of the room Regina could hear noises coming from outside the room.

Guards burst into the room and attempted to apprehend Regina. "NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She thought back against the guards, punching one in the face she grabbed him and slammed into the other. She ran out of the room and slid across the marble floor to the balcony of the stairs and climbed over and jumped.

Hitting the floor, she raced across the grand hall and ran towards the main entrance. She almost slipped as her stilettos touched the carpet but her legs which were the newest model from Cybornics meant that they had auto stabilisation- an improvement Regina couldn't thank the company enough for.

She made it to the main doors and pulled it open. The light blinded her temporarily and she tried to get through but felt something stab into her neck. Her sensor was warning her about an anaesthetic starting to travel through her body.

Regina fell to the floor and the world went dark.

"Regina Mills, heiress to the Mills throne you are sentenced with Treason, murder and theft of the royal crown. You are a dangerous criminal and will be shut down and your cyborg parts taken apart and used for another cyborg. The shutdown date is three months from today."

Two guards grabbed Regina's arms and she began to fight against them. "You can't do this! I'm Innocent!" She desperately struggled against them but it was no use. She kicked one in the groin and was immediately sedated once again.

Regina was lead down to her cell. She didn't resist this time, because of the incident in the court room she had the shutdown date brought forward by two months. She had only 29 days remaining.

The area was small, a guard's room and a laboratory was visible and she saw the cell she would be staying in. It was small and dingy. Someone was slumped in the corner of the room a blonde woman. The guard unlocked the door of the cell and with complete disregard threw Regina in.

He locked the door behind him and disappeared. She looked at the figure that was clutching a bottle of whiskey and was heavily intoxicated. And her sensor identified her as a Miss Emma Swan wanted for a series of thefts and robberies.

The blonde looked up and smiled. "Look who it is. It's the empress!" She slurred her words heavily and waved the bottle in the air sloshing the liquid onto the floor. She took a large gulp and then ended up passing out.

Regina just stood there unsure of what to do. They couldn't expect her to stay in here and rot. No way would she let that happen. She'd find a way out, and of that she was sure.

A/N: Not a very good chapter I know but let me know what you think!


End file.
